I Choose War
by if-x-you-x-knew
Summary: Will and Tessa's happily ever after was explained in the last few chapters of Clockwork Princess. But what about Cecily and Gabriel's? This details the adventure and craziness known as love in the London Institute. PREVIOUSLY "FIVE": edited and re-written
1. Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Infernal Devices**_ **, because if I did Will wouldn't have died in detail.**

 _ **I'm back. Thank you to everyone giving me another chance.**_

 _ **Five**_

xXXx

Gabriel Lightwood bit his lip nervously as he stumbled around the Institute thinking about the day's events.

'Well,' he thought 'I suppose by now they are yesterday's events.' The battle against Mortmain and his automatons had been exhilarating and had taken a great toll on everyone. Cecily, being the model younger sister she was, tried her best to comfort William in his time of need; though William refused to leave Theresa's side as she was still unconscious.

Henry, being told he would never walk again, had taken the news rather well; though being paralyzed didn't stop him from spending his entire day in his lab. Sophie and Gideon were very happy and spent much of the day planning their wedding.

Gabriel sighed as he closed the door to the library, still unable to find Cecily. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and turned to see Cyril standing there trying and failing, to suppress a smile. Gabriel was surprised to find anyone else up at this hour, considering it must have been close to midnight.

"I would encourage you to check the stables for her, Mr. Lightwood," Cyril said, not even trying to mask his grin anymore.

"Who?" Gabriel asked nervously. Had his searching for Cecily really been that obvious?

"Why, Miss Herondale, of course, sir," He replied, his grin changing into a smirk.

Gabriel stood there for a moment in shock; his mouth parted slightly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Cyril," Gabriel replied calmly. Cyril nodded, bid Gabriel goodnight and with that Gabriel was headed to the stables. Gabriel, though he would never admit it aloud, was very excited to see Cecily; after he spent most of his day looking for her throughout the Institute. Gabriel felt a smile tug at his lips as he quickly made his way towards the stables.

xXXx

Gabriel couldn't even explain how excited he was when he heard Cecily say she would stay at the Institute, and give up her home and family.

Her sweet smile made his heart skip a beat.

He leaned in, breathing her name longingly, and closed the gap between them.

She tasted sweet and something that could only be described as _Cecily_. The kiss was smooth and passionate with a fire that only Cecily possessed, and she was burning down his defenses.

There in that little stable in the dark, Gabriel smiled into the kiss giddily.

She finally broke it off, and then the next moment was a blur of ratings and using his own lines against him.

Then she kissed him again and he felt as if he were on fire. As she pulled away he felt like he was flying. She had kissed him. She sighed.

"I doubt my brother will be happy that I have taken an interest in a Lightwood." She said looking down. His head kept replaying the words 'taken an interest.'

He gripped her chin lightly and tilted her head so her eyes met his. He didn't quite remember when he stopped associating the colour of her eyes with her brothers, but somehow that intense blue was _Cecily_ , and only Cecily.

"Cecily," he whispered, "There is no doubt that William will not be happy, but he will learn to accept our relationship in time; I promise."

Cecily sighed and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers, his arms snaking around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. Cecily sighed and reluctantly pulled away. Gabriel looked at her sceptically, but then realized it was probably about one in the morning.

The battle had taken its toll on everyone, and he doubted she had had any sleep the night before.

"Well Mr. Lightw- Gabriel, I would love to stay but it is late and I must be off to bed now." Cecily said with a soft smile that made Gabriel's heart melt.

"Oh, of course," Gabriel said, embarrassed. He didn't dare tell her was that he also wanted to stay.

By the Angel, he wanted to stay forever.

"Goodnight, Gabriel," Cecily said as she turned to leave the stables.

"Goodnight," he replied before she disappeared into the darkness of the night; heading back to the Institute. Gabriel couldn't fight off a smile for the rest of the night.

xXXx

Cecily lay awake in bed, thinking about the evening's events. Unable to sleep, she turned toward the window, watching the sun rise. Had she really fallen for Gabriel Lightwood? She had admitted to herself a long time ago that she had grown rather fond of him, but had that fondness really grown to, _love_?

She sighed and sat up in bed. She glanced at the clock which read five in the morning. Energetically, She got out of bed, and dressed herself in her training gear, before heading toward the training room.

She had made it four steps out the bedroom door before she bumped into something, or rather, someone.

"Pardon me, Gabriel, I did not expect anyone else to be up at this hour." She said blushing slightly.

He smiled, "The fault is entirely mine, darling. Though I might ask why you are up and in your gear at five in the morning."

She smirked, "Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go train," she paused, "so that I can say I am a better Shadowhunter than you; of course."

Gabriel chuckled, "Oh, Cecily. Try as you might, but I think we both know that I will always be a better Shadowhunter than you."

Cecily laughed along with him.

"So what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either so I decided to go for a walk. Would you care to join me? That is if you would even _consider_ giving up training to go on a walk with me," he replied with that smile that Cecily had fallen in love with. _There!_ She thought, _I am_ _ **definitely**_ _in love with Gabriel Lightwood._

She smiled back, "Well, I suppose if I must." She said with a laugh. He laughed as well and they started their journey to the institute doors. Him cracking jokes and her reviling at the fact that she fell in love with such an amazing man.

xXXx

 _ **Those of you that have been with this story for a while will know that this is a re-written version of this story. New updates are coming very soon. And this time I mean it.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **If-x-you-x-knew**_


	2. Who I Used to Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Infernal Devices**_ **, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.**

 _ **Chapter 2 is here.**_

 _ **Thank you all who have followed and favorited it means so much to me that you haven't given up on me.**_

 _ **HUGE thank you to**_ _ **MagicAndSparklez**_ _ **and**_ _ **Beautifully Falling**_ _ **who have been just so lovely from day one like a year ago.**_

 _ **Who I Used to Be**_

x-x-x

The biting cold of the early morning London air pierced through Cecily's thin training gear; causing her to involuntarily shiver. Gabriel hesitantly reached for her hand, his calloused and rough skin barley brushing the soft porcelain skin on her left hand. Feeling bold, Gabriel laced their fingers together. She smiled to herself, the feeling of his hand in hers just felt so… _right_.

She had held his hand once before, the night before the battle against Mortmain, when Gideon was proposing to Sophie. But this was entirely different. Then his hand was stiff and unwelcoming. Now, it was soft, warn, _memorable._

They continued down the nearly empty streets of London.

Gabriel turned his head to look at Cecily; she looked back at him through her long lashes.

"Do you remember the night you told me I was not a coward for being loyal to the Lightwood family name?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, very well." She replied, smiling at the fact that he remembered it too.

"I told you about my life, before I left Chiswick."

"That you did." She said, sceptical of where this conversation was headed.

"Well, those nights that I told you about, of banging on the door of the study; there's more to it then I told you." He said, less confident towards the end.

He had a faraway look in his eyes. Cecily deemed that he was probably recalling those restless nights.

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, anchoring him back to the present, to _her_.

"What is it?" she whispered; placing her free hand on his cheek. "What's troubling you, Darling?"

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"One night, after begging him to speak to me for at least an hour, he responded. At first I thought I had imagined it. That the lack of sleep had finally caught up to me. But I hadn't imagined it. His reply was just over a whisper, but it was a reply.

"A reply from my father, not that monster who killed my mother and forced my brother and I out of our own home, my father; the one who had cared for us when we were young, before his mind was poisoned by the desire for power." A tear slipped down his cheek, and Cecily smoothed it away before it made it passed his left cheekbone.

His eyes were pressed shut as he spoke again.

"He told me that he was sorry, that he missed my mother and brother as much as I did; then he called my name. Once…then twice; I wanted to reply, but it was as though there was a block in my throat preventing me from responding. I just _couldn't._ "

He took in a shaky breath before continuing.

"He asked if I had given up on him; if I hated him for what he did to my mother, and to the Lightwood family name. He called my name again, pleading, and all I did was knock. I knocked once in the hard wood floor, for I couldn't seem to conjure up any words. And he knocked back. That was the last I heard of my father, my _real_ father."

"Oh, Gabriel," Cecily breathed, for she didn't know how to respond to that. She tried her best to comfort him, idly running her thumb across his cheekbone.

"After that I was like stone." He continued, shaking his head "And I hated myself for it. But it was the only way I could hide my pain. The pain that my father's choices and actions had caused me. I became a brick wall and each person who I came in contact with was like another hammer, trying to break me down.

"But I remained as strong as I could, praying that if I shut them out enough times, they would just go away. Thankfully, most of them did. Until I met you, Cecy." And he opened his eyes then; for the first time since he started his story

And for once, she didn't see a man blinded by pain and anger. She saw a man who was broken, but could still be repaired. His green eyes were sparkling with passion and shining as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"You were the one person that refused to be pushed away. No matter how hard I tried to push you away, you didn't give up on me. Until one day, you broke my wall. You taught me how to love, that we are not out parents; and we shouldn't carry the burden of their decisions or their sins. We should be better."

Cecily looked him in the eyes, hers were bright and alive whilst his were sad and broken, yet burning with the fire that she gives him whenever she is near him.

She brushed her lips against his for a small moment, before returning to their previous state. She stared into his eyes as if seeing past them into his soul.

"We _are_ better."

x-x-x

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **If-x-you-x-knew**_


	3. Into the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Infernal Devices**_ **, because if I did, the series would have been a lot longer.**

 _ **Into the Night**_

x-x-x

The walk back the institute was spent in a comforting silence. His hand gripping hers softly; her gripping back. By the time they were climbing the steps in front of the institute, it was seven in the morning. After pressing her lips to his in a soft, lingering kiss, Cecily hurried to her room, hoping to change before breakfast. As she exited her room- dressed in a silky dark blue afternoon dress- she ran into Sophie. Dropping the stack of papers the brunette was holding. Sophie looked up, eyes bright.

"Pardon me Miss Heron- Cecily; I wasn't watching where I was headed." Sophie apologized; scrambling to where the majority of the papers had fallen.

"That's quite alright, Sophie. Are those for the wedding?" Cecily asked, referring to the mountain of papers that were now in Sophie's slim arms.

"Wedding invitations," she clarified, "although I begged Gideon to write them for his penmanship is much nicer than mine; he claimed that mine was better." Sophie sighed at the end of her reply.

"Well, if you like I can help you; you still need a dress, don't you?" Her blue eyes were shining, she loved weddings.

Though the only weddings she had been too had been mundane and very unlike Shadowhunter weddings, the idea had always appealed to her.

"Oi!" Sophie said abruptly, "I meant to ask you if you would accompany me and Tessa shopping for dress material –for you as well as myself – later today."

"Well, that would be lovely." Cecily said sincerely, a soft smile making its way onto her lips.

"Do you think you could speak at the wedding? Gideon is getting Gabriel to write a speech as well."

"Of course I will!" Cecily had always been good with words, and loved writing.

With one last smile, Sophie rushed down the hall, stopping outside Gideon's- and soon to be her own- bedroom door.

Smiling to herself, Cecily wandered down the hall, descending the steep steps at the very end that led to the lower floor.

x-x-x

Wandering down the streets of London, for the second time that day, Cecily sighed as the Institute came into view. She had been out with Sophie and Tessa for a long while- it was long passed dinner, probably about nine in the evening- and longed to retire for the night.

When they finally reached the steps of the Institute, holding dark blue material, almost the shade of her eyes, and a shimmering gold one, she was exhausted. Placing the blue material on the table in the library, she started her search for Gabriel.

After searching his room, the training room, the stables, the dining room and Gideon's room –only to find him locked in a tight embrace with Sophie – she walked back to her own room.

Opening her bedroom door, she found a shirtless Gabriel sprawled across her bed, snoring softly.

She laughed lightly at him and quickly changed into her night attire. After braiding her hair down her back, she quickly climbed into the bed, enveloping herself in Gabriel's embrace. As she placed his arm around her waist, he squirmed around and slowly woke up; his eyes clouded with sleep.

"Well, well," He said with a smile "Look who finally made it back." he said with a wide grin.

"Well, well," she mocked "Look who decided to break the rules and stay in a room alone with an unwed lady." She replied.

"If you want me to leave then-"

He removed his arms from around her waist; moving to exit the room.

"No!" she said quickly, grabbing his hand and guiding it back around her waist. "Stay," she whispered.

He smiled to himself, laying his head back down as she snuggled into his chest.

She kissed his bare chest and mumbled a 'goodnight' before slipping into a peaceful slumber; her dreams filled with piercing green eyes.

x-x-x

A frantic knock on the door woke Cecily and Gabriel out of their slumber in the early hours of morning. Rising from the bed, Gabriel opened the door to find Gideon, hair tousled, eyes bloodshot.

"Oh thank Angel I found you!" Gideon exclaimed.

"What is it Gideon?" Gabriel hardly ever saw Gideon like this. He was genuinely worried.

Tears built up in Gideon's hazel eyes.

"It's Sophie."

An earth-shattering scream pierced the air.

x-x-x

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **if-x-you-x-knew**_


	4. Angels and Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Infernal Devices, nor do I make any profit from this Fanfiction**

 _ **Angels and Demons**_

x-x-x

" _What is it Gideon?" Gabriel hardly ever saw Gideon like this. He was genuinely worried._

 _Tears built up in Gideon's hazel eyes._

" _It's Sophie."_

 _An earth-shattering scream pierced the air._

"By the Angel! What was that?" Cecily said, now fully awake and standing by Gabriel's side at the door.

"Sophie. I-sh- she- she was hurt, badly, demon blood scorched her skin and the runes did nothing. Magnus is trying to help her now. He hasn't come out of her room since he got here. But she was screaming. It was the most painful thing I have ever heard. And I couldn't do anything about it." Gideon was now crying and Gabriel placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Shall we go see her?" Gabriel suggested.

Gideon nodded silently and turned toward Sophie's old room; she was just about to move into Gideon's.

As they reached her bedroom door, Cecily noticed that all the residents of the London Institute were sitting outside the room.

William was sitting in one corner, holding a crying Tessa. Charlotte was situated on Henry's lap as he held her around the waist. Even Cyril and Bridget were there, looking extremely worried.

Cecily buried her head in Gabriel's still bare chest- his arms circling around her- wincing as she heard an earth-shattering scream erupted from Sophie's room.

"Gideon, I think you should sit down." Gabriel said to his pacing brother as whimpers and screams escaped through the thin, wooden door of Sophie's old room.

Gideon looked at his brother, as if opening his eyes for the very first time all night. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it abruptly, thinking better of it, and sat down on the bench outside the door. Gabriel sat next to him.

"How did it happen?" Will asked curiously after a beat of silence.

Gideon sighed. "The Clave sensed demonic behaviour around the Institute, so Sophie and I said we would go and investigate. After searching and killing multiple demons, until about half five in the morning, I told her that there was none left, and started walking back to the Institute, much to her protest. She thought there were more and I told her she was being foolish and to come back with me.

"The next thing I know, Sophie is screaming as a demon attacked her. I managed to kill it, but there was already demon blood in Sophie. I bolted back to the Institute, summoned Charlotte, Henry and Magnus and once I was ushered out of her room, I came to get all of you."

Tears were flowing down his cheeks, Gabriel embraced his brother. Cecily stood there for a minute, before walking to Will and Tessa. William immediately opened his free arm, and motioned her to come closer to him.

She gladly complied and let William embrace her, whilst Tessa hugged her as well; Cecily was crying, but that was to be expected considering her best friend was fighting for her life.

All they could do now was wait.

x-x-x

Hours later, Magnus entered the hallway, looking exhausted.

Gideon's eyes lit up as Magnus exited Sophie's room.

"She'll be okay, just let her rest for now." Magnus said quietly.

"May I see her?" Gideon pleaded.

Magnus nodded and moved out of the door way and towards Charlotte and Henry.

x-x-x

When it was Cecily and Gabriel's turn to see Sophie – hey had taken turns visiting Sophie, as to not overwhelm her – they entered to find Gideon sitting in a chair next to the bed Sophie was carefully perched on. She gave them a soft, reassuring smile and nodded slightly there way.

"How are you feeling?" Cecily asked her eyebrows were knit together in worry.

"I'm fine really, Magnus works wonders."

Cecily smiled and walked over to Sophie, wrapping her in a tight hug. She smiled one last time at Sophie as Gabriel patted Gideon solemnly on the back, and turned to leave the room, Gabriel at her heels.

x-x-x

When everyone was finished visiting Sophie, her reassuring everyone that she was fine countless times, Charlotte deemed that it was too late for everyone to go back to sleep, much to Williams distaste and protest.

Cecily however loved mornings and took this time to explore the library's inventory. After wandering through the seemingly endless shelves for twenty minutes, she reached for a copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_. She had heard Tessa and Will go on and on about this book and decided to give it a try.

She smiled triumphantly, finally retrieving the book that was on the top shelf.

Just as she was about to sit down by the window to start the book, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a mop of wavy brown hair appeared by her shoulder.

"Where did you go?" Gabriel mumbled into her shoulder sounding remarkably like a child.

"I've been here the entire time." She said laughing slightly.

"You're laughing at me!" he said raising his head so that his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I am not." she said with a bright smile on her face, giggling slightly.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Oh, I think you are," Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

She pecked his lips and the all too familiar feeling of fire coursing through her veins was back.

Slipping out of his grasp, she walked over to the window and opened the book. Moments later he joined her, slipping his hand into hers.

x-x-x

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned at the sound of his name; behind him was none other than Cecily Herondale.

"Yes, Love?"

"Could you help me prepare my speech? Sophie and Gideon's wedding is in just three weeks." She said. He knew she had written her speech, but she wanted it to be perfect. It was her best friend's – and hopefully future-brother-in-law, but she didn't need to know that – wedding. They were having a shadowhunter wedding that would take up the entire day. They both felt bad for Bridget, for she and a handful of other chefs had to make all the food for the wedding.

Cecily was a very independent woman, and he knew that, yet he also knew when it came to the ones she loved, she wanted things to be perfect.

"Sure."

They spent the next hour revising and editing Cecily and Gabriel's speeches; every now and then, Gabriel would bombard her with kisses.

Magnus had once told him that the Herondales love deeply, and once they give you their heart, it's up to you to keep it safe, and not let it break. For once a heart breaks, especially a Herondale's heart, it shatters.

x-x-x

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **If-x-you-x-knew**_


	5. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Infernal Devices**_ **, nor do I make any money off of this Fanfiction**

 _ **Wedding Bells**_

x-x-x

A month had passed since Sophie's attack, and today was the day Gideon and Sophie would start their married life together.

"Tessa you look lovely." Sophie said as she finished doing up her dress. Cecily entered the room just then in the dark blue material that they had used to make her a dress for Sophie and Gideon's wedding, Tessa and Sophie turned to her and their eyes went wide.

"The dress matches your eyes perfectly!" Tessa exclaimed. She was wearing the same dress, only hers was red. Her hair was in the same complicated style.

"Thank you, you look lovely also."

Cecily handed Sophie her dress and she quickly left to change

x-x-x

Cecily paced around the halls nervously. She had spoken in front of others before, but never at something as important as a wedding.

She muttered her speech over and over quietly, trying very hard to recite it from memory.

"Cecy?" Cecily turned towards the door, there stood William.

"What's gotten into you? I haven't seen you look this anxious in a very long time." Will smiled.

"I- I was just going over my speech, that's all," she said tentatively.

"You'll do fine, no probably not as well as me." Cecily playfully punched his arm, he feigned hurt.

"I love you, Cecy." He said, looking somber. Cecily was taken aback. She knew that he loved her, she was his _sister,_ but he so rarely said it aloud.

"I love you, too, Gwilym."

x-x-x

"Nervous?" a voice said behind Gabriel.

He turned to see Cecily, in stunningly beautiful dress that made her look all the more beautiful to him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

They took their seats in the front row of the reception hall and watched as Gideon appeared at the front; sending a nervous smile in their direction.

"Showtime," He whispered in her ear as Sophie appeared next to Gideon.

He watched in awe as they exchanged runes, their love for one another etched into their skin forever, tethering them together in an angelic and lifelong bond.

As the runes glow faded into a dull shine, Sophie and Gideon smiled at one another. Sophie's face changed entirely when she smiled. The pink scar on her cheek stretched and caught the light. She looked so incredibly happy in this moment.

He had made up his mind, he wanted to propose; he just didn't know when, or how exactly, but he would figure it out.

He didn't care whether it was an extravagant proposal or if he asked her to marry him one day after training, all he knew was that he did not want to live a single day when Cecily Herondale was not his.

They had grown, as people these past few months, but they had grown together, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He wanted to grow, with her, for the rest of their lives.

x-x-x

The reception was a small one, with only the people who meant most to the two of them. Other than Gabriel, neither Sophie nor Gideon's family were there.

Gabriel's speech was very light-hearted and humorous unlike Cecily's. She made her way to the front of the room.

"Hello, my name is Cecily Herondale," she began, "when I had first come to the institute, I knew very little about Shadowhunters. They had deprived me of both my siblings and left me with nothing. I deemed that they must be evil, for the stole from me what I loved most. I came to bring my brother home, to have the family that I knew I would never have again. But as time went on, I became closer to all the residents of the London Institute, and I realised that they weren't monsters, but amazing people.

"My brother chose to live as a shadowhunter, because he wanted to protect me, but I never knew that. Throughout the time I stayed here, I became very close to Miss Sophia Collins; a mundane with the sight who deserved to be a shadowhunter more than anyone else. We all just failed to see that; except Gideon.

"Gideon, I can't tell you how lucky you are to have Sophie in your life, I know you will take care of her and that you will do everything in your power to keep her happy. Looking back one month ago there are many things I thought I wanted to change, the battle, the loss, the death of our loved ones.

"One month ago, I would have done everything in my power to change the past. But if I had, I would have never met the amazing people I am proud to call family, looking back now, I wouldn't change a thing. Looking back now, I realise that the family I thought I had lost forever is the family I found in the Shadowhunters. I wish you the best in your many years together."

x-x-x

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **If-x-you-x-knew**_


	6. For the First Time in Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Infernal Devices because if I did there would be many more books in the trilogy**

 _ **Hello, you don't necessarily have to read this if you wish to skip it. This summer has been really good to me. Better than a lot of the year, and I would just like to thank all of you who have given my story a chance. Updates are going to become less frequent – if you can even call them frequent now – as the year progresses, and school starts again.**_

 _ **I am**_ _ **not**_ _ **, however, giving up on this story. Not again**_ _ **. Though updates may not be every other day, or every week, they are still coming and I still have plenty ideas in store. Thank you for taking time to read this and for your continuing support.**_

 _ **For the First Time in Years**_

x-x-x

Cecily was practicing shooting arrows as she made conversation with Charlotte. Since Charlotte was now 8 months pregnant, Henry refused to let her demon hunt, much to her distaste. But Henry wasn't content with leaving her alone in the Institute with _just_ him either; claiming if something happened he wouldn't be able to rush around very fast in his state. Therefore, every time the Shadowhunters went demon hunting, one would stay behind and train the entire time. It was Cecily's turn today

" _Ie! Cymerwch y William!"_ Cecily exclaimed; jumping up and down as she _finally_ hit the bull's eye after attempting fruitlessly to hit it for weeks. William had thought Cecily could never do it; and Cecily was determined to prove him wrong. And now she finally had.

For the first time in years, Cecily felt happy.

"Gabriel will be very impressed," Charlotte mused from her seat by the window. "It is his weapon of choice."

Cecily smiled, she had forgotten about Gabriel's weapon of choice. "Yes I suppose he will."

Charlotte suddenly gasped and Cecily immediately spun on her heel to face Charlotte, worried that something was wrong with the baby. But the smile spread across Charlotte's features told her that she was fine. Straining to look over her shoulder towards the window, Cecily saw the Shadowhunters outside the Institute, meaning everyone was back safely; which always made Charlotte excited.

Running towards the doors, or at least attempting to with her swollen stomach, Charlotte was at the door before everyone else was.

Ever since she became 8 months pregnant, the hormones had taken quite an interesting effect on Charlotte. She got excited whenever the shadowhunters came home, she craved the weirdest foods, and she was always in the mood for a nap.

Gabriel came up to Cecily and gave her a hug, Will scowling at them the entire time. Only then did Cecily notice the gash in Gabriel's arm, a small amount of blood dripping out.

"You're hurt," she said, pulling away.

"Yes but I'll live." He smiled, but walked down the hall, and up the stairs to his room none the less, Cecily and Gideon trailing behind him; both holding bandages and a _stele._

x-x-x

When Cecily and Gideon finally finished wrapping Gabriel's arm, applying many _iratzes_ to his skin in the process, Gabriel was told he needed to rest, by Cecily, Charlotte and Gideon, so he complied and had been asleep since.

Cecily took this time to train more; she really did want to impress Will. Opening the door to the training room, Cecily peered inside to find none other than Will sitting on one of the benches in the back of the dimly lit room, his eyes held a distant look, clouded over in thought.

"Will?" Cecily questioned when she was in his hearing range.

Will looked up, slightly startled and smiled at Cecily, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What is it Will?" Cecily asked.

"It's nothing, _chwaer fach_." Will reassured his little sister, but she wasn't convinced.

"No it's not Will. I knew you for the first 9 and a half years of my life, I know when you're not fine."

"It's just… I always imagined Jem to be there when I got married, and I him. But that is just a dream out of reach now, I suppose. We both never really thought we would find love. Me because of that _stupid_ curse, and Jem with his very short life expectancy." His voice broke at the end, talking about Jem always did that to him.

Cecily was silent for a moment before she conjured up a response.

"Jem will come." She said, just above a whisper. "He will, even if it means breaking the silent brother's oath. He wouldn't miss it, I'm certain; for you and Tessa also." Cecily said confidently, leaving no room for protest on Will's side of the conversation.

He opened his mouth to respond, but simply stood and embraced his sister. Cecily remained still for a moment, before hugging her brother back. She really did believe that Jem would come, no matter the consequences.

For the first time in years, William cried.

x-x-x

Cecily walked through the dimly lit hallways of the London Institute. Her mind was swirling with thought, causing her to have a restless night. She walked up to the rooftop of the Institute. The midnight air consumed her as she looked up at the sparkling stars above her. She sighed contently, ever since she came to the Institute, she had felt more _alive._

She sometimes wondered if the path she chose for herself was the right one. If embracing the fact that she was a Shadowhunter was really what she was meant to do. But then she thought of all the things that came out of it; all the new experiences that she would have never known had she stayed behind; her brother, friendship, Gabriel.

She could be who she was and embrace her true self; she was a Shadowhunter. It just felt so right, a seraph blade in her hands, a _stele_ probably the most beautiful instrument she had ever laid eyes on, drawing delicate runes on her skin. The adrenaline she felt every time she fought or trained. It was what she was meant to do.

Laying her head back on the uneven stone of the roof, Cecily closed her eyes, smiling as images of Gabriel flooded her vision. That night she slept under the stars, and for the first time in years, she was completely content with where she was in her life.

x-x-x

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **if-x-you-x-knew**_


	7. Of Our Own

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Infernal Devices**_ **nor do I make any money off of this piece of literature.**

 _ **Of Our Own**_

x-x-x

Walking towards the dining room, Cecily silently slipped through the door.

"Good evening." Cecily said quietly. She had spent most of the day in the training room and had just realizes that she hadn't eaten a bite all day.

"Evening," William said back, the fragile, broken boy who she had seen just the other day was gone now, not a trace of him was left.

This was the Will that everyone knew, the witty, sarcastic Shadowhunter. Not the broken boy reserved for herself, Tessa and Jem alone.

There was a ringing at the door and Sophie stood to answer. Brushing the occurrence aside, everyone resumed their previous conversations.

Sophie then returned with someone that Cecily certainly didn't expect: Magnus Bane, and Jem.

She assumed she should be referring to him as "Brother Zachariah" now, but no one really called him that; especially not Will.

"Jem?" Wills voice echoed off the thin walls of the room.

"We have been summoned by Mr. Branwell, something about a baby."

Cecily's ears became alert, her eyes widening. Turning her head, she met Sophie's hazel eyes. Realization had drawn on them at the same time.

They both ran up the stairs towards Charlotte and Henry's corridor, the rest of the residents of the institute on their heels.

When they reached the door of the Branwell's room, Magnus stepped ahead and opened the wooden door.

Lying in the relatively large bed, pail, sweating, with her face twisted in pain, was Charlotte; Henry sitting by the side of the bed with worry written clearly on his face. Their hands interlocked.

Magus and Jem stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Cecily, Gabriel, Sophie, Gideon, Will, Tessa, Cyril and Bridget sat outside the door, anxious for any news only time could bring.

x-x-x

Hours later, at nearly 3 in the morning, The Warlock and the Silent Brother emerged from The Branwell's room, Magnus looking exhausted, and Jem, well Jem didn't really _look_ anymore.

"How is Mrs. Branwell?" Sophie asked, her eyes, which were hooded with sleep just moments before, no wide and sparkling with anticipation.

"And the baby, are they both alright?" Tessa interjected.

Magnus only nodded and gestured for the crowd to enter the room he previously emerged from.

William was the first into the room, followed by Cecily and the rest of group awaiting the arrival of the baby.

Charlotte lay in the bed, covered in thin white sheets and a shining layer of sweat. In her fragile, pale arms lay a cooing child, bundled tightly in light gray blankets. Henry sat on the bed next to his wife, one arm around her, the other gently running one finger over the baby's smooth pink cheek.

With one last loving smile sent to his son, then wife, Henry stood, slowly took his son into his strong arms covered in his white sleep shirt.

"Everyone," Henry stated, barley above a whisper, as to not disturb the baby in his arms, "I would like to introduce you to Charles Bufford Fairchild."

"Bufford?" Will echoed. "Why of all names _Bufford_?"

"It's a family name!" Henry defended.

"See, love, I told you no one liked that name, not even you!" Charlotte spoke softly.

The small, now sleeping baby in Henry's arms was beautiful.

He had a small tuff of bright red hair, and had inherited his father's green eyes. His skin was pale and dotted with pinkish-brown freckles. His nose was small and slightly hooked his eyes big and round, like his mother. It was safe to say Charles looked _a lot_ like his father.

"He's beautiful," Sophie spoke softly.

"Yeah," Henry's voice was just above a whisper. "Do you want to hold him?" he directed the question to Sophie.

"Please," she responded. Sophie stepped forward and carefully took Charles into her arms. Her eyes softened and her face relaxed at the sight of the small child resting in her arms. Gideon stood behind her, his arms wrapped around his wife and the baby (in a rather cliché way, Cecily thought.)

The next half hour was spent passing Charles around, and asking plenty of questions to Charlotte and Henry. By the time 3:30am rolled around, everyone had had a chance to hold Charles, and was back in their corridor. Well, everyone except Cecily and Gabriel; who had kindly allowed everyone else hold Charles first, as they had all know Charlotte and Henry much longer than either of the two.

Henry handed Charles to Cecily who cooed at the small child, she had always been good with children. Gabriel peered over her shoulder at the small boy. He really was beautiful.

"Fairchild," Gabriel said quietly. Cecily still heard though, as he was speaking into her shoulder.

"What?" she asked; taking her eyes off the child in her arms momentarily to look up at Gabriel.

"His name, 'Charles Bufford Fairchild,' not Branwell." He observed. Henry hummed in realization and something that Cecily almost thought was pride.

"Charlotte and I have decided that his sir name would be 'Fairchild' as his mother is now the first female Cousul, and we wanted the name to be remembered."

"I'm glad someone caught that." Charlotte interjected from the bed in her half-asleep state. Cecily smiled at the married pair, and handed Charles back Gabriel, who smiled at the small child sleeping in his arms.

Gabriel was the one to speak, "I suppose Cecily and I should try and sleep, with the very little amount of time left in the night. Besides, you probably need your rest." Henry smiled at the pair in gratitude as Gabriel handed Charles to Henry, and the couple slipped out of the room without another word.

x-x-x

Sophie sighed happily as she and Gideon headed back to their bedroom. Charles was absolutely precious, with a striking resemblance to Henry.

"I want one," Sophie looked up at her husband to see his surprise at her words. Sophie smiled and grabbed his arm at the elbow.

"A baby, I want a baby; a child of our own." She clarified.

"A baby…" he echoed, looking blankly beck at her.

"It doesn't have to be right now, or even very soon," she rushed, sensing his panic. "I just- I don't know, Charlotte and Henry looked so happy and in love, and I want that, too." Gideon smiled down at her.

"I want a baby too, a child of our own," he copied.

They had reached their corridor and Sophie pushed the door open, holding it for just a second longer, allowing her husband to enter, before sliding in, the door closing with a quiet thud.

x-x-x

 _ **Please let me know if the different character story arc was something you enjoyed. I might add more peoples arc's later on in the fic if you enjoy it. I know this story is a Cecbriel fic, and I intend to keep it that way, but I would also like to add other characters stories, too. Let me know in a review or a PM (I don't bite) if you want more character arcs and of which characters. It DOES NOT have to be limited to romantics pairings either.**_

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **if-x-you-x-knew**_


	8. Not Yours

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Infernal Devices**_ **the only thing that belongs to me is the storyline.**

 _ **Not Yours**_

x-x-x

"No." Cecily declared stubbornly. "I will not allow you to tell me what I may and may not do. You are not my mother, William, and I want to fight alongside the rest of you."

"Cecy, I will not allow you to fight again, not if your leg hasn't even healed from the last fight." William retorted.

The last time they had all went fighting, Cecily had encountered a rather large, rather lethal demon; and though she had managed to defeat it in the end, it left her with a large gash on the side of her left leg.

The wound had had time to heal–as Jem, or Brother Zachariah, had told Cecily she was not allowed to train for a fair amount of time, much to her distaste–but not enough that anyone, save Cecily, was comfortable letting her hunt.

"Cecily, I love you, very much, and I will not be responsible for you getting hurt."

"I'm not you responsibility, Will, I can manage myself." She replied, her head held, their gazes locked. Tessa, Sophie, Gabriel and Charlotte stood anxiously with wide eyes, their backs against the wall closest to the door of the drawing room.

"And look at how well that turned out the last time." He made a gesture to her leg. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Cecily." He had calmed down slightly now and was speaking slightly softer.

"And you think I want to see you hurt! Or Gabriel, or Sophie, or _anyone?_ I may not be the most experienced Shadowhunter, but I can fight, and if _any_ of you lot were to get hurt, especially if I could have done something if I were there I would tear myself to pieces, you _must_ understand how that feels!" she exclaimed.

"And that is exactly why I will not have you fight, at least not tonight." His tone was final.

"But Will-"Cecily started.

"Your brother's right," Gabriel said from the wall. All eyes snapped in his direction. Cecily expression was that of surprise, which turned to hurt, and eventually flared into anger that spread to his eyes, burning him down from the inside out.

"Of all things for the two of you to finally agree on it's _this_?" Cecily yelled.

"Cecy, I-I love you, I just want you to be safe. We just want you to be s-" He didn't get to finish before Cecily cut him off, ignoring the new feeling in her heart when he said he loved her.

"Fine." Cecily stated her lips pinched together in a straight, pink line. She stalked towards the door of the room, the heels of her shoes clanging against the hard wood floors of the drawing room.

"Cecily, wait," Sophie voice was slightly panicked. The rhythmic clang of Cecily's paces stopped abruptly. The handle of the door turned in Cecily's hand, the door itself barely pushed open. Cecily didn't turn around when she spoke.

"Be careful out there," she paused, "Our world is very unforgiving."

x-x-x

Slamming the door to the library shut, Cecily let out a long sigh. How could they not understand her need and desire to protect her loved ones? She was always the protector. With Ella dead and William gone for so long, all responsibility of her family in Whales was directed towards her.

She slumped onto one of the window sills that looked out into the front steps; one by one more Shadowhunters emerged from the door into the biting cold, unwelcoming London air. Cecily turned away.

A creak rang from the door and Cecily's head snapped in its direction, a head of bright red hair, bundled in Sophie's arms entered. Charles cooed at the sight of Cecily. Henry would always joke about how aside from him and Charlotte, Cecily was Charles's favourite.

"Cecily, Charles wanted to see you," Sophie spoke just above a whisper. Cecily remained silent. Sophie sighed, "Take care of him while were out, he needs you." Cecily gave in and reached out her arms to the child, kissing his forehead and holding him tight.

"Be safe," Cecily said without looking up. She suspected Sophie was already gone. When she raised her eyes, her suspicions were confirmed.

x-x-x

William grunted as he slashed his heavenly blade through the demon behind him, effectively banishing the scaly creature back to hades. His head running wild with adrenalin, like it did every time he fought; wildly thrashing his head around him, he spotted Gabriel being cornered by three demons. Deciding since he _was_ the reason Cecily was not here, and if anything were to happen to Gabriel, Cecily would never forgive Will, he rushed towards Gabriel, between two of the demons and was now beside Gabriel in a dark circle of nearing demons.

"Will! What in the name of the Angel are you _doing?_ " Gabriel yelled over the roars of the demons.

"I guess you're my responsibility now; since Cecy isn't here." He turned and slashed the demon behind the pair, as Gabriel lunged forward, killing the two demons. The two turned to the last demon ready to attack, but the demon had them beat. With a final booming roar, the demon lunged and engulfed the two young Shadowhunters in absolute darkness.

x-x-x

Charles yawned in his sleep for the fourth time, and like every time prior, Cecily smiled with adoration down at the sleeping baby in her arms with hooded eyes. She was still sat in the library, but had moved from the hard tile window to a softer black arm chair in the corner of the room. Her eyes were quickly snapped open when the gates to the front corridor slammed open, alerting her of the return of her family.

Standing with Charles in her arms, she hurried down the stairs, handing the peaceful baby to an alarmed Bridget standing in the hallways. She opened the door with a swing and a rush of cold air hit her face, sending shivers down her spine. She didn't let that stop her haste though; she had more important things on her mind.

Descending the stone steps in front of the Institute, Cecily stopped dead in her tracks, her breathing becoming ridged. There were two limp bodies being carried in, Cecily couldn't decipher any faces and it was too far into the night for there to be any light other than the faint glow of the moon.

Hesitantly stepping down another step, closer to the crowd, Cecily realised one of the boys being carried in had a head of messy midnight black hair, much like her own, the other boy lean and tall. Cecily didn't need any more confirmation as to who the two boys were. There was a sinking feeling in her chest, her heart hammering so loud she could hear the blood rushing through her ears.

Cecily's scream rang out, echoing against the buildings around her.

It was Gabriel and Will.

x-x-x

 _ **I got a review asking for more drama, and what can I say, I love writing drama. Let me know what you thought (I am always open for suggestion.)**_

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **if-x-you-x-knew**_


End file.
